


Her Namesake

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I literally have no idea what im doing, Moicy Wish List, Soulmate AU, Trans!Angela, please tell me if i've fucked up.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Soulmate AU! Trans AU! Moira has known of her colleague for years, and talked with them for several months now. All papers and publications have only used a shorthand of “Doctor Ziegler”. Now that this mysterious doctor is a piece of Overwatch, Moira seeks to discover if this name on her wrist is the name of her greatest rival, and her most intriguing attraction.





	Her Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Tig, I'm barely alive, and this is one of a few Moicy Server Wish List submissions I'll be completing. The others will come in due time, but this was my assignment for the server's own Cocogatling. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic does have a Trans!Angela, and I haven't written a trans character before. Please tell me if I've handled this poorly, or if there was another way I could have done it. I'm very open to the suggestion of how to write like this in the future.
> 
> Enjoy you guys!

Now, there were no images to accompany the name. All there was attached was a few blonde locks from random paparazzi pictures and rumors of extravagant blue eyes. Moira didn’t find much interest in the blonde bimbo type. That was when she decided to personally seek out this Doctor Ziegler through any means necessary. The email, thankfully, wasn’t hard to track. It was getting the good doctor to sit down and reply to them that was a patience game. A game Moira was not very good at when it came to people. 

The first email was curt, polite, something she didn’t expect from a man. So, why would this person be? Perhaps they were a woman, hiding under a male facade for the press, yet curt in their emails? Moira knew first hand how hard it still was to get far in medical research, especially depending on where you are, and what you looked like. Being blonde, this person possibly was at a disadvantage for the typical assumptions. Among other things, of course. 

Still. There was no reason to keep even the first name of such an excellent doctor and scholar secret. Beyond personal wishes, that is. 

The first curt and proper email turned into several chains of debate, discussion, and most of all, interest gathering. Over time, Moira had learned that this colleague of hers had an interest in crossword puzzles, what brand of coffee they liked, _how_ they liked their coffee, even what their favorite color was (It was yellow, with a bit of an orange hue). She could barely remember the names of the aides that helped in her experiments. If it weren't for Gabriel breathing down her neck, she wouldn’t bother to remember his name either; more or less his favorite fucking _color_. 

Doctor Zielger was unlike any other colleague, scientist or medical professional, Moira ever had the pleasure of talking to or getting to know. Their like minds shared the advancement on a biological scale, plans were even discussed for an object to administer nanobiotic instruments, like a spray. What a giddy feeling that welled in her chest when Doctor Ziegler shared a schematic of a prototype they’d drawn, with rushed, messy pen and doctors scrawl along the sides. It aided none in figuring out just who they were, personally, however. 

A knock to her door, mid-letter from the doctor yet again, Moira raised her head and growled under her breath. “Enter.” 

Gabriel Reyes himself stepped in, casually of course, the rat of a boy he’d pulled in a few years ago from the Deadlock Gang on his tail. “Hey, Doc.” Gabriel offered, giving a slight wave. 

She tossed her head. “What do you want, Gabriel?” 

“I thought I’d share the news personally. Calm you down before Amari has the chance to anger you. You’re getting a new partner down here to help you develop new tech.” 

“Right.” Moira drawled, rolling her eyes and leaning back. “As if that succeeded the last dozen times she has tried paring a random, medically illiterate fool with me.” 

“She said this time you’ll like this one. That prodigy doc from Switzerland.” 

That piqued her interest. “Doctor Ziegler?” Moira was known for a stone face. She merely leaned back in her chair, fingers coming together as if she was scheming. “I’ve heard about them, yes. Amari wouldn’t have happened to capture their _Full_ , did she?”

Gabriel looked a little thought for a moment, his one brow picking up and a gentle scratch of his goatee. “Nathaniel Ziegler, I believe.” 

Ah. Well. 

Moira poignantly tugged the sleeve of her shirt down. “A man, then.” She said, returning to prior position, clearing her throat afterward. “Haven’t you all learned not to assign men to me? They attempt to dominate in my place, then they cry and leave when they aren’t given their way.” 

That got a little chuckle out of the ruffian, but Moira wasn’t laughing. No, there was a pit in her stomach now. An unbearable one. Her energy radiated through the room, purely by the scowl of her face. Gabriel merely shrugged and started to head out. “Just thought I’d soften the blow for when Amari told ya. Good luck with the new lab assistant, however long he’ll last.” 

“Yes.” Was the small, curt response as the pair left. 

Wonderful. 

\--- --- --- 

 

Within two weeks, Moira kept her head down. She said nothing on the matter, nothing on the new recruit to the Medical wing, and no acknowledgment that she even knew who they were. That very morning, she glared at her wrist, a name etched in her skin under a certain light, only that she could see. _Angela_ it said. The first name of her soulmate was _Angela_. Pity. After all this time she truly thought she had met her mate. But no, just some man, probably thinking her for another ‘Moira’. Bloody fucking Wonderful. 

By the time Moira reached her office, her mood soured and irreparable by her overly-creamed coffee, there were two bodies standing in front of the door. One was recognizable, Amari, of course. The other wasn’t so iconic. The blonde hair in a ponytail, It must have been Nathaniel. Strange for a man to wear their hair so long. Then again, Reinhardt existed, so anything was possible. 

“Ah, Doctor O’Deorain” Amari was quite chipper. “Glad you could finally make it.” The sarcasm in her voice absolutely stung, but when did it not? 

“Amari.” Moira nodded. “Is this the new rodent you’ve recruited to my aide?” 

“Now now, Moira.” Ana tsked, shaking her head a little. “Is that such a way to greet your pen-pal after several months of emails?” 

“Is that the way to spy on you scientists by reading their emails?” Moira cocked an eyebrow up. A clear insult, but Ana was having none of it and shrugged it off. 

Instead, she turned the young doctor around, displaying their front to Moira. She had to practically blink twice to bring it in. “This is Doctor Ziegler. Now, _she_ is shy about showing her face, but I assure you’ll give her a good welcome. Try not to spread her name too much, she doesn’t like the publicity. Have fun, you two.” In her own, mischevious Amari way, Ana had left the two of them just outside Moira’s lab door. 

Too tired, too little coffee, Moira merely blinked before looking down at the doctor before her. Well, She did indeed look quite feminine. Was Reyes misinformed? A prank from Amari to piss her off? Her frame was wide, perhaps she was assigned as a combat medic? Regardless, Moira gestured to the door, her answers due in time. “Shall i show you around then?” 

“Please” her voice was pleasantly soft but thick with an accent. Swiss German. 

So, Moira escorted them both in. Safely locking the door before turning to her guest. Shy, hiding behind her bangs, and keeping her bag of precious research information and her laptop close. She was very young for her age, but also exceedingly stressed. Research and discovery do that to a person, regardless of how good it makes one feel in the end. 

“So,” Moira hummed, drumming her fingers on her mug. “Doctor Ziegler. Would you care to explain the anonymity with your name, and why i was told Nathaniel was your first name? 

Her knuckles turned white with the question. “Well…” Was it possible for her accent to be any thicker in that moment? “It’s just, the medical community isn't quite… ready for me to come out to it yet. If any data were to be leaked, who knows how many times my thesis papers and grant requests would be refused.” 

“Come out?” Moira raised an eyebrow. Her hopes diminished further. “So you’ve found yourself a female soulmate, then? Is that is? There are plenty of successful gay doctors, Doctor Ziegler. I myself am out.” 

She shook a little, looking up at Moira with what almost appeared to be doe eyes. “Yes, well… You see… I’m, ah, trans. I just. Haven’t legally… changed my name yet.” 

Oh. _Oh_. A lot of things clicked in her mind. Moira felt that pit return in a delicious way. A feeling Moira could have only dreamed of, has dreamed of, for years. “Have you chosen a new name then?”

Doctor Ziegler seemed delighted to hear such an inquiry. “Angela! I’d, I’d prefer to be called Angela.”

She had no idea what possessed her. What convinced her to move in such a way. She gently set down her mug on her desk, took the few long strides over to her new colleague. The confused gaze covered by locks of blonde was hardly her concern as she bent, dipped even, given the height difference, and Moira delivered a kiss directly to Angela’s lips. God, they were just as soft as she imagined they’d be. Warm, too. 

The kiss lasted for only a few short moments, Angela being the first to pull back. Moira could feel her eyes glued to her wrist. “I… take it that’s the name you were hoping to hear, wasn’t it?” It was a guilty sort of giggle. 

All Moira could do in defense was laugh at the accusation. “Yes, well. I’ve been waiting for you for a long time, cooped up down here.” She gestured to the lab, looking back at her and cupping her face. “You, my dear, are exquisite. Beautiful.” She wound up brushing away a tear that welled. At Angela’s eye. “Everything I’d hoped you be and more.” 

“Only a few minutes and you’re praising me like… like-”

“Like a goddess? Of course.” 

“I could get used to it…”

“You’ll have to”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, that wasn't terrible. If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd love some feedback on this. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. I'm going to bed now, wheeeee.


End file.
